Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 705 - Missing Time
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #705 - Missing Time is the seven hundred-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-fourth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Cone's Visit ConeDodger starts to intro into the video, but in a coughing fit Kurt returns, not sure where he is. Kurt criticizes the Hidey Hole design, and arrives on the surface to see Wolfie not seated near lava. Kurt heads to the Far Lands, saying the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $17,694.40. Cone was in town in Seattle, and they spent a lot of time together in the Corolla. Kurt is going to try not to buy things on Amazon this September as the tax situation is getting tight. The ante has been upped, Kurt pledging to get 'no new things'. Before that though, he got a PS2 capture card. Wolfie takes a large fall so Kurt heals him. Kurt thinks that his plan not to buy anything will be largely successful. Question: Do you enjoy swimming? Saying these questions certainly haven't been answered, Kurt says it takes a while so he normally makes boats. Kurt waded out into Lake Michigan for the first time when he recently returned to Chicago. He did it a few times in Arizona, but thinks swimming is hard. Kurt has some bad memories about forced high school swim class. He sees himself hanging by the pool or going in the ocean some, but would be fine never seriously swimming again. Question: On a scale of 1 to 10, how strict were your parents? Kurt is not sure. He never got an allowance. Early on, he became quite fearful of ever being punished. He briefly started to hang out with some rowdier kids until at a parent-teacher conference a teacher warned his parents he was hanging out with the wrong crowd. Kurt's lesson was to be quiet, shy, and unseen to avoid punishment. Unsure if his parents will be watching, Kurt wonders if anybody has confronted their parents with grievances. He doesn't like loud arguments, unless you're arguing with a Nazi. Kurt says he never got into a serious argument with his significant other, saying he tends to just shut down. Kurt doesn't want to say how to raise kids as he doesn't plan on having any, but mentions that a parent hitting a kid has a big negative view. Question: How do you deal with disappointment? What do you do to pick yourself up? Joking he subscribes to Guude on Twitch. Kurt talks about that he always just tries to move on and go to the next thing. Kurt's anti-anxiety medication has helped deal with the worst of Kurt's impulses, the voice in his head that shames him. Kurt recommends talking to people or getting a hobby, mentioning how Cone joked that it's about time for Kurt to jet somewhere else. Kurt says that shame grows in silence, so talking to people is helpful. Kurt shows the way to make a Hidey Hole safe from monsters spawning at night and goes to sleep.